A very Shibusen Valentines
by taliatheotaku
Summary: Maka and Soul are just discovering their feelings for each other, and it's time for the first Shibusen Valentine's dance! Maka has a date and Soul has a plan, but then it turns out the joke's on... BOTH OF THEM!
1. Chapter 1

The day after Kishin Ashura was defeated

The first thing I realized was that there was blood. All over my bed. "UGGHHH." I groaned, rolling out of bed groggily. My cuts had reopened during the night, though Doctor had fixed them up when I had gotten back from Arachne's castle the day before. Oh well... I'd clean it later, with me like this just getting dressed would be painful. I suddenly had a wave of vertigo, I waited for the ground to rush up to get my face, but it didn't. "Woah there, don't faint when I actually made breakfast for once." I looked up into the face of a teenage boy with silver-white hair, sharp teeth, and red eyes. "Thank yo- WAIT, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" "Yeah..." "Now I'm sure I'm dreaming. Soul never wakes up unless Blair lays on top of him or he gets a Maka Chop..." "Shut up and come eat!" Grinning, I playfully shoved him off and went into the kitchen. "Wow, smells good." "Eat before you faint again, weakling." "MAKA CHOP!"It was basically a regular morning. I was surprised that though something so big had happened yesterday, the morning was the same. "Hey Soul, hey Maka-chan!" *towel slips off* "AGH!" *explosive nosebleed* "NOT COOL!" I take that back, it being a regular morning. We never have those. "SOUL, GET THE HELL OUT OR WE'LL BE LATE!"

"So, class, you must deliver an essay tomorrow about the most important points of resona-" "YO-HOOOOOOO! I, THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR, HAVE ARRIVED!" "And this idiot writes a ten page report on how badly I kicked his ass when we fought." Laughing, I slapped my best buddy a high five when he sat down next to me. Then, Stein started mouthing off again. "Additionally, we will be having Shibusen's first Valentines Dance!" NOT COOL! Black*Star shouted "YO-HOOOO! ALL THE GIRLS SHALL QUEUE UP TO GO WITH ORE-SAMA!" "MAKA CHOP! Sorry, hakase, please keep going." "A partner and dress clothes will be mandatory for attendance. Class dismissed! Black*Star, come here so we can discuss your homework assignment." Groaning, I went out the door. Tsubaki grinned at me once we were in the hall, saying "So, Soul, who are you going with to the dance?" "Obviously, I'm not going! Why would someone like me go to such an uncool dance?!" Tsubaki grinned at me, saying "For you, I know a reason." What the hell...? Meanwhile, Kid showed up with Patty and Liz dragging him. "I think... I left... the bed made crookedly..." "KID, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR STUPID OCD! GET THE HELL UP!" "P-... Patty... TT-TT OK, OK!" Maka didn't say anything, or hit anyone, which was surprising. Looking at her, I saw that she had a hurt look on her face. "Maka, what's wro-" "I gotta go." Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty went after her, saying "Wait up! Maka!" Getting up, Kid said "Soul, what happened?" "THE HELL LIKE I KNOW! The girls will take care of their own business." "Don't you care?" Feeling my face get hot, (Which was SO not cool) I said "No! Why would I?" "He's right. Of course Maka would be upset. She knows she can't go to the dance with Ore-sam-WHAT THE HELL!" Taking my fist away from Black*Star's gut, I walked away.

"Maka, he's just dense, it's alright..." "That's not it. I don't feel like that about that idiot." "Oi, Maka. If that's not it, tell us what it is that made you run away like that." "What my nee-chan said!" "Tsubaki... Liz... Patty... It's just that... I have already known about it for a while, since I've been helping with the preparations, and I won't be able to go now, and I wanted to..." "If that's the case, you can go with Kid! He CAN dance right, it's just he wants to be symmetrical and he usually dances with me and Patty at the same time so he can't." I got up. "You know what, Liz, you're actually right! I'll just ask if we can go so I can see around, not even dance or anything like that." "Alright then! Wanna go now?" "NO! TSUBAKI, SHE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A DRESS!" "OH! YOU'RE RIGHT!" "Of course! My nee-chan's always right!" "Guys? Ummmm..."

The minute I got home, I went to my room and slammed the door shut. Did I really just do that? Did I really just punch him? WHAT THE HELL?! I thought again about what Tsubaki had said. "For you, I know a reason." Did she mean... Maka? No, that's stupid. She knows that I don't feel for Maka. Who could fall for that flat-chest? She was a great partner, sure, a great friend as well, but... more? I remembered the day before,in the Black Blood room... She saved me from the Black Blood... She really is amazi- WAIT, WHAT AM I DOING?! THE BLACK BLOOD MUST HAVE AFFECTED MY HEAD! I. Don't. Love. Her. I. Don't. Love. Her. Tsubaki was just messing with me, friends can do that. Black*Star was just being annoying, so I punched him. That's all.

I DON'T LOVE HIM! I DON'T! It's just stupid to think I do... Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were dumb to think that before... But, I don't know why, it just hurt inside that he didn't want to go... Maybe because he had danced with me only once, in the Black Blood room long, long ago...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

MAKA'S POV:  
When I got home from shopping for a dress for the dance, I realized that someone had changed the sheets on my bed. Frowning, I looked for Soul. "Soul? Soooouuull! I'm home!" Blair popped out of nowhere, scaring me half to death. "Soul-kun went to do laundry." If I had been holding a drink, I would have done a spit-take. "WHAT?! HIM?!" "Yeah, who else?" Sighing, I dropped onto my clean bed. Soul was acting weird. Hmmmm... "OH!" I flipped out my rather (unnecessarily) fancy touch phone that Papa had got for me and entered the number for Kid's symmetrical flip-phone. It rang for a while and he finally answered. "Maka?" "Hey, Kid-kun! I was wondering, are going to be attending the dance?" "Of course. I go to all the festivities, don't you know that?" "Yeah, sorry... Do you have a date, then?" "Yes, why do you ask?" Another spit-take worthy moment. "OMG REALLY?! WHO?!" "... C-... Crona..." "WOOHOO! YATTAAAA!" "WHAT?! WHAT?!" "Oh, nothing, nothing... Okay, so I gotta go. See ya!" Confused, he just said "Y-yeah..." I hung up and dialed Crona's number. (I had given her my old phone because of the stupid new one Papa forced me to use) She answered "Hello?" "CRONA! OHMYGOSH!" "W-what? Maka?" "KID ASKED YOU TO GO WITH HIM TO THE DANCE?!" "Yeah... I didn't know how to deal with it at all, so I just accepted..." "YAY! Now you finally are blending in and moving on, I'm so happy for you!" "Yeah..." I smiled to myself and hung up. That was great! Except... Now I can't go to the dance. Sighing, I flopped down on my bed again. Maybe I really wouldn't go... and Soul wasn't talking to me and was acting weird, and I blew my money on a dress I'd never wear. PERFECT. Jeez... Oh well, at least everyone else could have fun, even if I don't go. Just then, I got another call. "Eh? Clay-kun?" Clay was a boy in my class, so strong with his partner Akane that they do missions for Shibusen, not unlike Me and Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki-chan, and Kid with Liz and Patty. "Yeah, Maka," He answered, "Do you wanna go to the Valentine's dance with me?"  
SOUL'S POV  
I finished the laundry and headed home not knowing why I went to the trouble. Maka usually did it, right? Then I remembered the sight of her sheets covered in fresh blood and knew why. I NEVER wanted to remember that sight. Shuddering, I stepped into the apartment I share with Maka. "Maka? You here?" "Stepping in, I heard Maka say "Eh? Really?" Slience, then "Of course! I'd love to go to the dance with you! Alright, I better go. Bye!" She hung up and came out of her room. "Oh, hey! I didn't hear y-" I went into my room and slammed the door before she could finish. I collapsed onto my bed and thought about what I had said before. I don't DO dances, SO NOT COOL. Then why was I pissed that Maka was going? She could do whatever the hell she wanted, it wasn't my business. Remembering Tsubaki's teasing, I wondered, was she right? Did I have more than friendly feelings for Maka? Cool men aren't supposed to fall for people like Tiny-Tits Maka! What the hell was up with me?! "Damn it all..." Then I heard a knock on the door. "Soul?" Miss Tiny-Tits herself called. "Is it okay if I come in? It's alright if you wanna be alone..." "Do whatever you want." She came in, with a little wrapped box in her hands, and sat on the edge of my bed. "C'mon, I have something cool to show you." "Hn?" She held out the box to me, smiling. Opening it up, I found a little keychain of... "Us?! Where'd you get this?!" "There's a whole store FULL of stuff like this! It's the Shibusen Fan Store, me and the others saw it at the mall! I have the same one." She held up her keys, sporting the same keychain. It was chibi version of me and Maka. Grinning, I said "Even your keychain self is flat-chested." "MAKA CHOP!" Wiping the blood from my nose, I said "So, who was that you were talking to?" "Clay-kun, from our class. Partnered with Akane-kun?" Ignoring my feelings of wanting to smash his head in, I said "Oh." OH?! WHAT KINDA UNCOOL ANSWER WAS THAT?! Again, I kept my thoughts quiet. "Ne, Soul... You're not going, right?" "Yeah, why would I?" "Never mind." She snapped, getting up and leaving. I fingered the chibi keychain. Heh. Suddenly I grinned.  
The dance was in three days, and I had an idea.

**Sorry this chap's kinda short! Next time'll be better, I promise! Wonder what Soul's planning? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

SOUL'S POV  
After an hour of looking, I finally found that damned store. WHY was the mall so damn HUGE?! Panting, I looked up and read the sign. It said:"SHIBUSEN FAN STORE" with (damn stalkers) chibis of me, Maka, Kid, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki on it. I prayed that I was right. Heading inside, I went up to the front desk. The cashier was a vaguely familiar girl, jet black hair and kinda small. "Oh! You're Soul... Eater-senpai, right?" Then it hit me. "You're the chibi from the NOT class. Tsugume? Tsogome?" "TSUGUMI." "Ah, right." She tilted her head. "Maka-senpai was here before, too. Isn't it cool to have a store of YOU?" "Eh. So, you guys got any cosplays?" "Yep! All you could want. What are you looking for?" "One of me. I obviously don't want a wig or anything, just the costume. It's a black suit, red dress shirt. Do you have it?" "OH! THE BLACK BLOOD ROOM COSPLAY! Anya-saaaannn!" A blushing,petite girl, also from the NOT class, came. "Tsugumi-san, why are these uniforms so SHORT?!" "Master said he had to do it. At least it's better than the cafe 's too bad Meme-chan was sick, then you wouldn't have to wear it. Now, show senpai the Black Blood Room cosplay please!" "Ok..." When I saw it, I grinned. Perfect. "I'll take it." I paid and left. Tux, check. A great one at that. Now all I needed was a date.  
MAKA'S POV  
I flopped down on my bed AGAIN, sighing. What had gotten into me? I felt... disappointed. Soul hadn't wanted to ask me at all... which shouldn't bother me! I remembered what Tsubaki-chan, Liz-chan, and Patty-chan had thought. What if they were right? What if I liked Soul? "No, no, no, no, no!" I muttered. That would be terrible. Oh well... the dance was tomorrow, so I had something fun to look forward to... and my dress, my DRESS, HOW had I let Liz persuade me to get it?! IT WAS A REPLICA OF THE DRESS I WORE IN THE BLACK BLOOD ROOM! "Damn them." I fumed. How embarrassing! "I hope Soul NEVER sees that thing..."  
SOUL'S POV:  
"EH?!" Tsubaki cried, her eyes wide in shock. "Yeah..." I admitted. This wasn't a cool situation, but I had to deal. "So let me get this straight." Liz managed. "Maka found a date to the dance and you wanna confess, so you want to go with ME and trade partners with Clay for one dance so you can." "Pretty much?" "I get it. I'll go with you under one condition." "What?" "We get to tell Kid and Black*Star." "WHAT?! WHY?!" "They need to know." "Fine..." I sighed. This better work.

**Well, here's chapter 3! Just to let you know, Clay and Akane are ACTUAL SOUL EATER CHARACTERS, not my OCs. Also, Tsugumi, Meme, and Anya are also Atsushi Okubo's characters. They from "Soul Eater Not!" A manga about some girls in Shibusen who meet Kid, Black*Star, and Sid-sensei and everyone but they play no major role in the story. Akane and Clay are in that as well. It can be read on Mangareader. I really like they way it's coming out, hope you do too!**


	4. Chapter 4

MAKA'S POV:  
I was at the dance.  
That's weird, wasn't it supposed to be Saturday morning?  
The dance was tonight.  
Frowning, I looked around for Clay-kun. When I looked beside me, who was there but...  
"SOUL?!" "Yeah, who else?" "Why are you here? Where's Clay-kun?" "Waddaya mean? Are you telling me my date to the dance doesn't know why I'm here? Uncool. And Clay said he couldn't find a date." My mind was swirling. Soul was my partner? What happened to Clay-kun? What was going on? "C'mon then." I grumbled. "Let's just dance." Soul got that OH NO look on his face saying "I don't da-""TONIGHT YOU DO!" I had come for fun, I wasn't letting Soul spoil it. And being here with him was... surprisingly fun. I found my heart beating fast when we started dancing. Hadn't we danced before? Why was I nervous?  
I looked up and saw that Soul had his face close to mine. Shocked frozen, I watched as it got closer and closer, then he...  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
Groaning and rolling over, I slapped the top of the little skull shaped alarm clock and got up. "A dream..." Shaking my head muttering "Forget about it." I got dressed in my casual clothes, a shirt that said "Just like you and me." and a skirt, and went to prepare breakfast. Hmmm... Soul was acting weird to me, maybe I should make something he liked. I shrugged and began making pancakes, but not like the ones Soul made. It was the first thing I'd ever made for him when we started as partners, pancakes with loads of fruit on one side and loads of sprinkles and other unhealthy topping on the other, all arranged to look like Shinigami-sama's mask. I had served it saying "You apparently don't like healthy stuff while I don't eat too much junk, so one side's for you and the other's for me. Partner pancakes, sort of." His eyes widened slightly and then he grinned, saying "You're an interesting person, aren't you?" and sitting down. He ended up smearing frosting on my nose, so in turn I smashed a banana on him, and it turned into an all-out food war. We ended up laughing hysterically surrounded by a big mess, and for the first and last time, he helped me clean it up.  
I began frying them, which was only the BEGINNING of preparing these. I smiled remembering that time, and soon enough I heard a "Good morning Soul-kun!" and an "Agh!" then silence. This time, I just let him be. I was too busy to hit him. I began to add fruits into the batter of mine and chocolate chips in his. When they were done, cut into shape and top. "Soul! Breakfast's ready!" He walked in, saying "I smell chocola-" then stopped and stared wide-eyed at the breakfast. He put his hand over his face and started shaking. "Soul? Are you oka-""AHAHAHAHA!" he began laughing, then sat down. "I remember this!" "Well, you've been really distant lately, so I thought maybe this would cheer you up." I smiled and sat down to eat.  
SOUL'S POV:  
When we were done with the huge stack of pancakes, Maka said she had to do some grocery shopping. I remembered how at the door, she turned back and smiled, waving, then turned back around and raced away with her pigtails flying. Cute. I reached over to my phone and texted Liz.  
"Did u tell black star and kid yet"  
A minute passed, then  
"Yup. And you have bad grammar."  
"Who cares wer not in class wer texting wat did they say"  
"Black*Star laughed hysterically, saying HE FELL... FOR THE... TITLESS BRAT! XD XD  
and Kid said to be honest Maka just told me Soul was acting weird and that she was worried, but I had a feeling."  
"I expected both but I wanna punch star anyway"  
"I did"  
"XD bye"  
"Bye"  
MAKA'S POV:  
I ran home with a skip in my step, looking forward to a smiling Soul instead of a locked door. I ran in, saying "Soul! I'm back!" and was surprised to see him sitting and reading. A. Book. "SOUL DO YOU HAVE A FEVER?!" "MAKA?! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" "YOU'RE READING!" "IT'S MANGA!" "OHHH..." I laughed and asked "Which one?" I thought I saw him fluster for a second, but the next second he was back to normal and said "An ecchi you wouldn't know." "SOUL! READ STUFF LIKE THAT IN YOUR ROOM!" "Eh." I bristled as he left. Stupid guy! At least he wasn't slamming doors anymore. I turned to the table and set my groceries down. I caught a glimpse of his keys, which had the little keychain I gave him hooked on. Smiling, I went to my room to prepare for tonight.

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! I was wondering how you guys would like me to try out a NaLu fic, but this one with action because Fairy Tail doesn't work with mushy shoujo stuff unless it's a oneshot XD Lol tell me in your review if you think I'm worthy!**


	5. Chapter 5

SOUL'S POV:  
DAMN that Liz! She had forced me to take homw one of her Shoujo mangas, saying "IF YOU'VE NEVER CONFESSED, LEARN FROM THIS!" As much of a waste of time as it was, I decided to try it out of pure desperation. It was girly, with tons of sparkly backgrounds, bubbles, shiny eyes, and mush. I wanted to throw up, that's how uncool the situation was. I had the start of my life when Maka came home, I almost jumped 10 feet off the couch. At least Maka thinks it was an ecchi, but... I almost blew it there. Maka would've laughed her ass off if she knew! Ugh... I checked the time. "SIX 'O CLOCK?!" I had to get ready! I changed into my suit quick, then looked for Maka. I kinda, okay REALLY, wanted to see what she was wearing. "Maka? Maakaaaaa!" I looked around, then knocked on her door. "Mak-" I stopped, dead silent. Maka was in front of the mirror, and hadn't realized I had come in, which was weird. She'd usually hit me, yelling "SOUL! DON'T JUST GO INTO A GIRL'S ROOM!" but now she seemingly was deep in thought. She wasn't in her dress, which was sorta dissapointing. She sighed, spinning around. "I guess I'll never be pretty like the others, huh? Even Soul says it..." I was shocked. My stupid comments really bothered her? I decided to take a chance. "NOW you think things like that? That's not like you." "Soul..." When she looked up, she looked embarrassed... tons cuter than anyone of the 'others' she was thinking of. "Did you hear that?" "Yep. I'm surprised, Maka, you usually are a strong person, never act like a self-concious high school girl." "Well excuse me for not acting like a normal girl!" "It's a good thing. Most normal high school girls haven't defeated a Kishin with nothing but a normal punch, am I right? That's all you, with no help. You're normally strong, so get yourself cleaned up, K? I hate those stupid gossiping twits at my old schools." She looked up at me, absolutely shocked. I really didn't know what to do with her looking like that, so I just grinned, ruffled her hair, and left.  
MAKA'S POV:  
I felt so stupid. I had been thinking stuff like that when I was supposed to be getting ready for a good time. I reached up and felt my ruffled up head. He really cared more than he showed it, huh? I smiled. Soul was really a kind person, but if I told him that he'd just say he wasn't and leave. I just put on the dress, sighing. I'd have to leave before Soul saw me, I was NEVER letting him see this. He'd totally ridicule me. Ribbons in my hair,dress, shoes, all the exact replicas of that day when we danced in the Black Blood Room. Just then I got a call from Tsubaki. "Hello?" "Maka-chan? All the girls are going to Liz-chan's house before the dance. We'll pick you up if you want." "Okay! Pick me up, I'm ready." "Be there on five, Maka-chan." I hung up. "Yosh! I'm gonna enjoy this!"  
I grabbed my purse, which only had a pack of Tic-Tacs and my phone and keys in it, and my coat as it was pretty cold out. Soon the downstairs doorbell rang and I yelled "Bye, Soul!" and ran out before he could come out of his room and see me. I hurried downstairs and into the car, and Liz-chan whistled. "Look at you! All the guys at the dance will have nosebleeds." "Oh, PLEASE. As if. Just drive." "Fine, but remember I told you."  
SOUL'S POV:  
I checked out how I looked and prayed this would work even if my relationship with God wasn't the best. I checked my watch and realized it was 6:30, so there wasn't much time left. I texted Kid out of boredom. "Wer r u" A minute, then "I went early to help out." "Is maka ther" "SPELL CORRECTLY! And no." "Too lazy" "Ugh." "How about star" "He destroyed a banner and the whole room went off so he's currently unconscious courtesy of me." "How did i no" "Haha. So, looks like you're gonna have fun tonight." "SHUT UP!" "Look, you finally used punctuation XD" "SHUT UUUUP" "Fine, fine." "Anyway ur goin with Crona, ur gonna have fun too" "I shut up for you, so you shut up for me." "Deal." I checked the phone's clock. 6:40. "Imma cum meet u guys" "Alright come."  
I shoved my phone in my pocket and ran out the door to my motorcycle.  
NORMAL POV:  
At exactly 6:50 pm, Liz's phone rang. She told everyone she was going to the bathroom, then locked herself in and answered. "Clay?" "Yup. Just wanted to clear it up. So we each leave our dates in the middle of the dance floor and go hide, then meet up outside and go back in to spy with the rest of the group." "That's it exactly. Thanks for this." "No problem, I had nothing to do anyway. Even Akane got a date." "Yup, that kouhai. Kid fixed her pigtails once so they'd be symmetrical. OCD kid." "Haha! K, I gotta go." "Bye."  
She went back to her friends, then grinned at Tsubaki. Tsubaki texted Kid and Black*Star that everything was going well. "HAHAHA, ORE-SAMA HAS MADE THIS WORK!" came back from Star, and Kid simply texted back "Maka being like a sister to me, I'm glad." Tsubaki signaled a thumbs up to Liz. Maka, sitting and listening to Patty talk about giraffes, watched this exchange suspiciously. They were up to something, weren't they?

**So, here's chapter five. Only one or two chapters left! This being my first fanfic, I am sad to see it end but also happy. Having one completed is as satisfying as completing reading one! :D **


End file.
